When electronic devices such as semiconductor devices are manufactured, a processing system including a process module for processing a workpiece is used. The process module generally includes a chamber main body and a mounting table. The processing system further includes a transfer unit. The workpiece is loaded by the transfer unit into a chamber provided by the chamber main body and mounted on the mounting table. The workpiece is processed in the chamber.
A position of the workpiece on the mounting table is an important factor to satisfy various demands such as in-plane processing uniformity of the workpiece and the like. Therefore, the transfer unit needs to transfer the workpiece to an appropriate position on the mounting table. When the workpiece is transferred to an inappropriate position, coordinate information that specifies a transfer destination of the transfer unit needs to be corrected.
In order to correct the coordinate information, the position of the workpiece on the mounting table needs to be detected. Conventionally, a measuring device for measuring an electrostatic capacitance is used for detecting the position. The detection using the measuring device is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4956328. The measuring device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4956328 is configured to wirelessly transmit a measured electrostatic capacitance to a control unit provided at an outside of a chamber.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 4251814 discloses therein a wireless sensor provided in a chamber of a process module and configured to wirelessly transmit data measured during processing to a receiver provided at an outside of the chamber.